There exists a variety of different stacked assemblies and structures in the context of electronics and electronic products. The motivation behind the integration of electronics and related products may be as diverse as the related use contexts. Relatively often size savings, weight savings, cost savings, or just efficient integration of components is sought for when the resulting solution ultimately exhibits a multilayer nature. In turn, the associated use scenarios may relate to product packages or food casings, visual design of device housings, wearable electronics, personal electronic devices, displays, detectors or sensors, vehicle interiors, antennae, labels, vehicle electronics, etc.
Electronics such as electronic components, ICs (integrated circuit), and conductors, may be generally provided onto a substrate element by a plurality of different techniques. For example, ready-made electronics such as various surface mount devices (SMD) may be mounted on a substrate surface that ultimately forms an inner or outer interface layer of a multilayer structure. Additionally, technologies falling under the term “printed electronics” may be applied to actually produce electronics directly and additively to the associated substrate. The term “printed” refers in this context to various printing techniques capable of producing electronics/electrical elements from the printed matter, including but not limited to screen printing, flexography, and inkjet printing, through a substantially additive printing process. The used substrates may be flexible and printed materials organic, which is however, not always the case.
Furthermore, the concept of injection molded structural electronics (IMSE) involves building functional devices and parts therefor in the form of a multilayer structure, which encapsulates electronic functionality as seamlessly as possible. Characteristic to IMSE is also that the electronics is commonly manufactured into a true 3D (non-planar) form in accordance with the 3D models of the overall target product, part or generally design. To achieve desired 3D layout of electronics on a 3D substrate and in the associated end product, the electronics may be still provided on an initially planar substrate, such as a film, using two dimensional (2D) methods of electronics assembly, whereupon the substrate, already accommodating the electronics, may be formed into a desired three-dimensional, i.e. 3D, shape and subjected to overmolding, for example, by suitable plastic material that covers and embeds the underlying elements such as electronics, thus protecting and potentially hiding the elements from the environment.
In typical solutions, electrical circuits have been produced on a printed circuit board (PCB) or a on substrate film, after which they have been overmolded by plastic material. Known structures and methods have, however, some drawbacks, still depending on the associated use scenario. In order to produce an electronic assembly having one or more functionalities, typically rather complex electrical circuits for achieving these functionalities have to be produced on a substrate by printing and/or utilizing SMDs, and then be overmolded by plastic material.
However, in the known solutions, the implementation of complex functionalities may face reliability risks and assembly yield related issues arising from challenges in integrating very dense components and components with complex geometries. Furthermore, the electronic assembly may require, for example, the use of external control electronics which reduces degree of integration and makes the structures less attractive. Directly integrating a possibly large number of dense components and components of complex geometry onto a potentially considerable larger substrate can be challenging and potentially very risky, as reliability will often be affected by molding pressure, for instance, and the assembly yields in different production phases can be very low. Subassemblies mounted or arranged on a PCB and covered with a plastic layer can suffer from mismatch e.g. in terms of thermal expansion, be difficult to be overmolded due to their complex structure, and exhibit stresses in the structure which can tear the subassemblies off their electrical contacts. Challenges in thermal management may also generally cause issues such as overheating.
Accordingly, both direct provision of functional or specifically electrical elements such as related components on a larger host substrate and preparation of collective subassemblies upfront for subsequent mounting thereon have their own downsides in terms of electronics vulnerability, structural and installation complexity as well as thermal management, for example, whereupon there remains room for improvement in terms of related improved or alternative manufacturing techniques and resulting end structures. There is thus still need to develop structures and methods related both to IMSE technology and integrated electronics in general.